Hatred Fades
by AFireInside888
Summary: Shayne's worst enemy is also her deepest desire, her biggest crush, but he's crude and arrogant, everything she dispises. Shayne's summer brings big change and follows with her usual invisibility at Hogwarts diminishing to nothing. shayne ends up saving a
1. Default Chapter

Hey! This isn't my first fanfic, I hope that someone likes it and if all goes well, I'll go on with it.

Summary: Shayne is everything Draco Malfoy despises; yet her pushing him away is what wins his heart. Being invisible and all isn't easy for a girl from the Slytherin house, but she begins to allow herself freedom and learns who is trustworthy and who isn't in the nick of time, saving a friendship that never was. Her secret is the one thing that keeps her from allowing her own relationships to blossom as she tries to hide it from the world among certain other head of houses.

I know, I know, it's a bit sketchy and a bit too informant and gives away a couple of things subtly, but you'll know what it means once you read on... please R&R.'

Chapter One: Typical Slytherin

----------------------------------------

The smell of the train's exhaust flooded Shayne's nostrils and she panted, coughing at once, trying to free her lungs of their restrictions and get fresh air.

"Careful there little one, you don't want to choke." Came the annoying voice in a drawl. Shayne couldn't believe her eyes, above her stood Draco Malfoy, the one person she'd had a crush on since first year, but hated in every way, he was arrogant, over confident, mean but over all of it, he was gorgeous. His pallid face looked down on her with those captivating steel eyes and he looked at her as if he didn't know who she was, though she was in his year and all.

"Careful Malfoy, you don't want to trip do you?" she snapped back and gave him a little shove, making him fall backwards over the trolley that had been situated behind him. Shayne sniggered as she watched him look astonished and then stand up, looking at her evilly as he swept the back of his robes off. "Oops." She said innocently and then turned to go. A hand grasped her arm and she spun around to find it was he who held her back

"Who are you? How did you know my name?" he spat at her with a sneer upon his face. Shayne almost chortled with delight, had she actually changed that much that Draco Malfoy didn't even recognize her, one of her fellow sixth years, and in the same house

"Don't play games, you know exactly who I am Malfoy." She shot at him like it was an insult, he took a step closer to her as if to attack, but all he did was study her, his eyes squinted as if to look deeper.

"Pryor?" he questioned menacingly, his voice a bit higher pitched as he moved back once more and looked at her confusedly. Shayne smiled deviously.

"You may not be as stupid as you look, now..." she trailed off, looking to where hi hand lie on her arm. "If you mind." She spat, meaning he unhand her. "Please let me go or you'll be eating toads for the next month..." he let her arm go in an instant and he looked at her as evilly as he spoke. She turned again and made her way onto the train, her bags dragging behind her.

Shayne found an empty compartment without much trouble and stuffed her luggage into the storage compartment, pulling herself up into a seat and relaxing in the silence as she stared out the window, only seeing a bunch of students gathered outside. Shayne shoved her hand into her robes and pulled out her wand, she ran it carefully between her index and middle finger. She saw an endless line of figures pass her compartment door as she stared at her wand. Made from a single hair from the mane of a newborn unicorn foal.

Eventually the compartment door slid open and a figure appeared there.

"You mind?" came the drawl, but in more of a snappish tone this time, but before she could even look up at him to answer he'd began to stuff his things in the storage compartment and taken a seat. "Thanks." He said, mocking his gratitude, but trying to ignore her as much as possible.

"I didn't even answer you you stupid Git!" She answered just as she looked up, though knowing exactly who it was but the tone of his voice. Draco Malfoy sat as far away from her as possible. "You're acting like a child." She motioned to the distance between the two of them and he glared at her Maliciously. He slid down, so he sat exactly across from her and leaned forward, placing his hands upon his knees.

"Better?" he asked. She jerked her head to the side, implying her sarcastic reply as she gave him the best glare she could. He sat up straight, but his eyes were fixated on her, a frown intermingled with his frustration. Leaning back he studied her even farther and she couldn't help but look towards the window again to ignore him. A small jolt and they both knew the train had begun the long journey to Hogwarts.

"What happened to you?" he questioned like she'd just grown some sort of lump out of the side of her neck. She turned back to look at him like she was offended.

"I grew up Malfoy, something that'll never happen to you." she spat like it was venom, poisoning her slowly. H looked offended for a millisecond.

"I see you've grown into your name, got quite the mouth on you." she knew he meant her last name, after all her father was a pureblood, and was much like his own father, same beliefs, same jobs, though her father was dead because of it, and his father thrived on.

"What are you doing here anyways? And where are your idiotic Cronies?" she said sourly, not knowing exactly why, except the fact that she resented him for everything he was. Throwing his head back he let out a hearty laugh, causing a shiver to flow down her spine.

"You think I want to be here Pryor? You really do?" she didn't answer, just stared at him like he was below her, though it was quite the opposite. "As if beckoned, the compartment door slid open and the two boys came bustling in, their hands filled with sweets of every sort. Goyle took a seat next to her, while Crabbe sat next to Draco.

"Want some?" Crabbe asked, offering Draco a cauldron cake. Draco lifted the edge of his lip in disgust.

"No!" he said sharply, moving closer to the window. Shayne almost laughed at the look upon his face and cocked her head to the side.

"What Malfoy, are you watching your figure or something?" he glared across at her as though she'd just insulted his mother.

"Funny..." he said sarcastically, shooting her another dirty look as she looked away from him with a smirk.

"Who is that?" Crabbe asked through a mouthful, but in as much of a whisper as he could possibly muster through his half chewed food. Shayne heard him and stifled a laugh, but didn't even look their way, or explain herself. Draco turned to his friends with a devious smile.

"Of course you must remember Pryor." Both their jaws dropped and food literally fell out as they stared wide eyed at her, she slowly turned her head, eyeing them up while they watched her, with a look of mild disgust herself.

"Ugh, you two really should use your manners, there's a lady in the room." Draco said, much to the surprise of Shayne herself, and like it was a command from their hierarchy, they snapped their mouths shut and quickly swept the fallen food onto the floor. Shayne again cringed, moving her feet up away from the mess. "Ugh." He continued.

"What do you care Malfoy?" she snapped back at him, sliding away form Goyle, literally pushing herself into the wall as much as she could. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Besides the fact that I don't care, I do have manners." Shayne stifled another laugh.

"Why don't you just shut your mouth before you make yourself look stupider?" she shot at him, shooting a glare his way as evilly as she could. He scowled, pushing forward in his seat and leaning towards her.

"Why don't you make me?" he said back, and to his surprise, she cringed, placing her hand over her nose and mouth scowling. She plucked a sweet out of Goyle's hands.

"Hey!" Goyle said, caught off guard with her actions and watching her offer it to Draco.

"You might want to crunch on that if you plan on getting this close to anyone else." He wrinkled his brow and she continued to cover her face, turning it away from him, but prodding the peppermint stick his way. "Your breath smells like you just had a meal of stink sap." he leaned back a little with a surprised look, lookng quite offended. He didn't take it so she tossed it at him. "I didn't mean to offend you." she added more politely, feeling guilty, yet she hated feeling it for him.

"What do you care?" he asked in a sharp hiss like tone. Shayne, having tried to be nice, took his own shot at her very offensively.

"I'm sure Pansy would be quite repulsed eh, Draco?" he frowned again, but leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh, c'mon, Malfoy, you can't tell me you can't take a little criticism?" she added, only to make him more mad. He stood abruptly and before Shayne could even comprehend what he was up to, He disappeared through the compartment door and to his left. She looked from Crabbe to Goyle without an ounce of remorse for her actions. "Well, Aren't you going to follow him?" The both stood slowly. Goyle shifted his sweets into one arm and pointed a finger her way.

"If you weren't a girl..." he started, she leaned forward, mocking her scare.

"You'd what, throw your cakes at me?" he glared at her, wrinkling his nose and then disappeared through the doorway, following in Draco's footsteps with Crabbe in tow. Shayne sat back with a satisfied look upon her face, then got up to close the door and pulled a small lined notebook out of her trunk after removing Draco's things off of hers. Pulling out a quill, she set her bottle of ink in between her knees and began to form words upon the paper.

------------------------------------------------------------

A while later the compartment door slid open again and Draco slumped in, though his head was held high as usual. He completely ignored her presence and she couldn't help but sneak the odd look in his direction as he moved to the storage and began to rifle through his trunk.

She watched as he fond what he was looking for and then he turned, giving her this evil stare, but before he turned to go, his eyes moved to the black leather-bound book in he lap and then he sneered, taking his seat across from her once more.

Shayne watched his pallid face as he actually opened a book and began to read it, of course it was a dark arts book, but she was still surprised to see a book at all. Shayne couldn't help but let out a small snort of surprise, making him look up at her with his eyes narrowed.

"Are you a pig?" he questioned her, but her smile never faded, she just smiled at him even more.

"I just never pictured you reading a book." She said, this time more politely, having disregarded his contemptuous comment entirely. The corners of his lips lifted in a smirk.

"Just because I'm good looking doesn't mean I'm not smart." He said plainspokenly, Shayne shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"Oh juts shut it." She snapped, only to make him smile more.

"Yes your majesty." He said just to piss her off, and was succeeding without a doubt. She shot a sneer his way and then moved back to her book, dipping her quill into the inkbottle and then putting it to paper once more.

Crabbe and Goyle returned soon after, Goyle trying desperately to snatch a look at what Shayne was writing. Finally with frustration, she snapped the book shut, but just as she closed the inkbottle the train hit a rough patch on the track and the inkbottle flew out of her lap and into Draco's. Shayne covered her mouth and tried to hide the laugh that begged to seep through her fingers.

"I'm sorry." She muttered through her laugh, desperate to stop laughing for fear of revenge, but to her surprise, a smile graced his pink lips, and a devious look was bestowed in his eyes. He picked the bottle up out of his lap and twisted it around in his hand, staring across at her.

"You're lucky Pryor, very lucky." He said, making her look at him quizzically.

"Whatever." She shot back. then reaching out towards him for her inkbottle. He leaned towards her, eyeing her suspiciously

"I take it you want this?" he questioned, she nodded very sarcastically, thinking him gone mad or something for even asking the question, when her actions should have been obvious. "Then might I have a look at what's in that book of yours?" She took her hand away and looked at him even more quizzically, evident with her raised brow.

"If you needed a bottle of ink that bad you could've just asked Malfoy, I would've given it to you." he rolled his eyes again, giving her his infamous grin.

"I'd like to see what it is you write in that book." he said in that slow drawl that she hadn't realized had a weird effect on her heart, making it's beating speed to be concise with his words. His eyes bore into hers like he was able to read the words through her eyes, even though the book was shut.

"If you think there's anything about you, you're sadly mistaken." She was lying through her teeth, but he didn't know that, absent-mindedly. She pulled the book closer to her and he noticed, extending the bottle out in his hand to her, it beneath his palm, she reached out as well and placed her hand beneath his, their eyes staying connected like it was their lifeline. Their hands connected for a single second as he placed the bottle gingerly into her hand and a small static electric shock was sent from one to the other, making them both pull back their hands in surprise.

Draco glared at her, his top lip lifting in a sneer, Shayne doing the same. Both staring at each other evilly from across the compartment. Shayne clutched the inkbottle in one hand, it too warmed from his touch, and in the other hand she clutched her book even harder. She rolled her eyes and stared out of the window.

Draco stood abruptly and his cronies followed suit, Shayne looked up to see what he was doing, he was looking back and raised a brow, a smirk pulling the muscles of his face.

"Must be going... "He said in a cocky drawl, watching her like a piece of meat. Shayne in compliance pulled herself closer to the window and looked away. The door opened and closed and they disappeared, then Shayne let out a deep breath she hadn't known she was keeping in and leaned her head back.

"Freaking shitbox!" she muttered to herself, placing her head in her hands. "Why must I think these things?" but the question would remain unanswered as she saw a figure watching her from behind the glass. The door slid open as she looked to it and a small red headed girl slid inward.

"A-Are you alone?" she asked as best as she could muster, obviously intimidated by Shayne. Shayne smiled and shook her head.

"Wish I was... Malfoy and his cronies decided to keep me company." Shayne made a face like the one Ginny made as soon as the comment was made.

"Feel for you, if it helps..." Ginny said, trying to be polite as she leaned against the doorway. Shayne spotted the shiny badge upon Ginny's robes and couldn't help but Comment.

"So that's why you bombarded my compartment..." she motioned to the badge itself. "You're a prefect." A sly grin spread across Ginny's face and Shayne could see a little bit of herself in Ginny.

"Yeah, when duty calls, I'm obligated, just thought it odd seeing you alone and all." Shayne widened her eyes for a moment in sarcasm, looking back up to Ginny.

"Weasley right? Gryffindor as well?" Ginny nodded in compliance, she looked like a Weasley for sure, but unlike her brothers her features were more defined, they set her apart from the pack. Suddenly Ginny frowned.

"Ginny...I don't remember seeing you before, are you new to Hogwarts?" Shayne raised an inquisitive Slytherin brow, a trait all Slytherins possessed, yet it was only evident in certain ones more than others.

"No, I'm in my sixth year..." she hesitated in saying, not wanting to scare off the first decent person to talk to her. "Slytherin." She muttered, Ginny flinched at the mention and stood up straight, Shayne regretted it at that moment. "Shayne Pryor." She added like it wasn't important, looking down.

"Really?" she seemed almost too shocked to find Shayne's true house identity.

"Yeah." Shayne said slowly, emphasising it by lifting her brows. Before Shayne could accentuate on it a little more, the tall blonde figure of Draco Malfoy appeared behind Ginny.

"Weasley, spying are we?" she turned with a glower meant only for him and his eyes flickered downwards to her badge. "A prefect? They must've been desperate to make you a Gryffindor Prefect, it was bad enough that they made your disgrace of a brother one-"Shayne stood and moved to stand behind Ginny, staring over her head at Draco.

"Their lowest point was making you one Malfoy!" she said, a lopsided gin gracing her less than tanned features, he narrowed his eyes and looked at her evilly, while Ginny glanced at her, surprised for the sudden help.

"Ouch, low blow Malfoy." Came another Male voice from outside the compartment and to Draco's right (Shayne's left), but it wasn't either Crabbe or Goyle's. Curious, Shayne peeked her head around Ginny and the compartment door to see Blaise Zabini standing there, behind him was Crabbe and Goyle. Shayne pulled her head back into the compartment while he was still looking back at Crabbe and Goyle, laughing and moved back to her seat.

"Best be on your way, Weasley." He spat, literally pushing her off to the side and out of the compartment as he made his way in, wiping off his robes like she'd contaminated them with the little contact that had preceded. Draco again sat across from Shayne, obviously taking to heart her comment on his childishness. "I hope you don't mind if Zabini joins us, we have a few things to discuss." Shayne looked up as Blaise entered the compartment, almost grinning with delight, he too was gorgeous, yet in quite the contradicting way.

Blaise had Dark hair and his eyes were a piercing blue, a perfect jaw line that dropped slightly as his perfect lips parted slightly in his surprise.

"Do what you please Malfoy, it's a free country, just don't plan on including me in your conversations." A smirk passed Blaise's lips as he sat next to Draco and Crabbe next to him, forcing Goyle to sit next to Shayne.

"I never did." Draco spat back, his eyes fixated on her with his everlasting glower. Blaise too kept his eyes on her, seeming as though his lips were glued shut or he was void of speech. Shayne couldn't help but smile at him and want to laugh.

"You have a staring problem Zabini?" she asked.

------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it, I thought it was an interesting plot, and yes, there is a plot. This isn't just going to be just fluff, this to me would be like the sixth book to the lovely author of the Harry Potter books. Please review and let me know what you think and whether you would like me to go on.

Q: do you want her to end up friends with The Golden Trio, or would you like her to be your typical Slytherin for a change?

Sincerely, AfireInside.


	2. If All goes Well

Chapter Two: If All Goes Well

------------------------

He smirked and sat back in his seat.

"No, it's just I see how transparent you are and couldn't help but want to see what lies within those eyes of yours." Shayne chuckled.

"Oh yes, that's what you were doing, you've always been a bad liar Zabini, and you manage to be cocky at the same time, it's quite the feat." She smiled a devious little smile over at him and he tilted his head to the side with a brow raised.

"I never knew you to be this mouthy Pryor, you've changed... and for the good I might add." She raised her own brow as Draco scoffed, but kept her attention on Blaise, ignoring the blonde.

"You never knew me at all, but I don't know whether to take that as a compliment, or be sickened by it..."

"I'm sickened by the both of you." Draco shot out in attempts to be the center of attention once more. Shayne sat back in her own seat and shifted her gaze to Draco.

"Yes Malfoy, you would be, or at least you will be once I've finished with you if you don't keep your snide little comments to yourself." He sneered, but it only made her happier, Blaise made a small sound of 'ooh' towards Draco, who shot him a dirty look.

"Shut it Zabini." Draco snapped.

"Now, now Draco, that's no way to treat one of your friends." Shayne reprimanded him teasingly; he scowled at her and sat back in his seat, ignoring her. "What? No comeback?" she asked and he just ignored her further, he had no clue why he was reacting like this when he wanted to say so much.

The rest of the ride she read a copy of Hogwarts: a history, even though she'd read it before, it was the only way to effectively ignore the other two in the compartment. In the great hall, it seemed like everyone noticed her now, as she walked din, whispers began and she just dismissed them.

As she seated herself at the table, Blaise took the seat beside her and she looked at him questioningly.

"You were right Pryor, I don't know you very well, and I admit I never really paid much attention." She smiled.

"And what? You expect me to..." she waited for him to fill in the blanks.

"I ask... that you tell me, so I can know." She saw over his shoulder, down the table, that Draco was looking over at them disgustedly as pansy started to paw at him and he tried to get her away form himself.

"I don't know what you're playing at Zabini, but I suggest that you play it with someone else." He actually laughed and smiled at her, his smile so perfect and beautiful that she couldn't help but notice it.

"I'm not playing, simply trying to right a wrong, get myself on your good side." She laughed, shaking her head.

"And why would you want to do that?" she asked." or better yet, why would you think you could after five years?" he nodded.

"I understand what you're getting at Pry- Shayne, but I think that you and I could be good friends." She was surprised that he actually knew her first name. "Plus, it's about time someone put Draco in his place."Shayne smiled and they actually continued a civilized conversation, interrupted only by the announcements of the headmaster, including one that included Harry potter and introduced the new prefects, to which Shayne couldn't help but sneak a look over at the embarrassed little red-head, yet not so little as she was before. Ginny noticed and smiled awkwardly at her, her brother and friends saw and began to question her, or so Shayne assumed.

"So she's the one who stood up for you in front of Malfoy?" Ron questioned. Ginny nodded. "You're telling me that she stood up to him like he was nothing..."again Ginny nodded. "I'd like to meet her." He added seeming sincere.

"Only because you think she's pretty." Ginny interrupted his smiles, as she turned red. Hermione pretended not to notice what was said, even though she wanted to, she couldn't help these feelings of jealousy. "Anyways, I think that the sorting hat was wrong in placing her, she's rather nice." Hermione scoffed at this comment and finally looked up.

"If she can be as stubborn as she is, mouthing off a Malfoy and not worrying about the re-percussions, then yes, she belongs in slytherin."The group looked at her so surprised, but she just turned her attention back down.

"Hermione, it's not like you to judge people like that." Hermione turned a little red and only Ginny caught on. "Who is she?" Harry asked.

"Shayne pryor, a sixth year Slytherin." Ginny filled in for him.

"But I've never seen her before." Ron cut in. "is she new, or was she hidden or something." Ginny scowled at him.

"She's just changed in appearance you dimwit, I've seen her in the library in the past." Ginny reprimanded him.

"I don't think you should associate with her." Hermione added quickly, her tongue seeming in knots. Ginny was confused, did she not want Ginny to befriend her or was it that she was worried Ginny would bring her into the group and Ron would suddenly fall for Shayne?

"You, Hermione granger don't have to think anything of who I associate with... you have no right to tell me this..." Hermione looked up surprised. "I owe her something after she saved me from Malfoy's stupid, idiotic cut-downs." Ron nodded, both he and Harry staring confusedly at Hermione still.

"Yeah, what's gotten into you Hermione, obviously she doesn't like Malfoy, that gives us nothing to hold against her-"

"Except for the fact that she is still a Slytherin and her father was a death eater." Surprise crossed the faces of both boys.

"And you know this how?" Ginny questioned, not about to give up. Hermione shrugged.

"You said she was a Pryor, her father was a death eater and he was killed shortly after Harry defeated voldemort." Inward shudders erupted from people who shouldn't have even heard that word. "Shortly after her birth, about a year." Ginny smiled.

"Well there you have it, if her parents were killed then there was no-one to teach her to worship voldemort now was there?"

"Her mother..."Ron put in with a shrug, and Ginny looked to Hermione, the human knowledge dictionary for the information, Hermione shrugged.

"H-her mother was a pureblood as well, but n-not a death eater."

"Very well," Ginny answered back. "I guess then we shouldn't be judging her..."Ginny looked pointedly at Hermione, who still ignored the looks from everyone.

After the sorting, the feast was announced and everyone stuffed himself or herself, most of all Ron. After the feast as Shayne made to exit the great hall with Blaise at her side, still playing what Shayne knew was a game, Ginny ran up to her.

"Shayne!" Ginny called, getting her attention as she took the last couple of leaps to her side.

"Ginny?" Shayne questioned, looking towards Blaise for a reaction, but he wasn't even looking, he was pre-occupied as another fellow classmate-Slytherin- came up and lured him into conversation, Shayne had no objections.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow?" Shayne lifted her eyebrows in surprise, a little caught off guard by the non-existent hostility that a Gryffindor would usually hold to a Slytherin, maybe this too was a game, was she being lured into some sort of insider role... the entire group around them was staring and whispering hushed things to each other as they piled out of the great hall.

"That- that would be great." She really didn't know how to answer, especially as she spotted Ginny's older brother and the other two that made up what was dubbed 'the golden trio' watching them. "Your friends don't seem to like me much." She added, looking back at Ginny. Ginny looked at the others and back with a simple roll of her eyes.

"Don't mind them, they don't disapprove of you as a person, they disagree with me associating with a Slytherin, but personally they never cared before, what makes them care now?" Shayne realized that this was Ginny's desperate attempt for finding a friend- and it couldn't be that bad, she too could use a friend.

"I guess I should've guessed that." Shayne laughed. "I guess they're going to have to learn to accept it, won't they?" Ginny smiled.

"Indeed thy will." She walked more proudly at this.

"What's this? Who will have to accept what?"Blaise interrupted, coming back to Shayne's side. Shayne looked over at him confidently, while Ginny's smile faded as she looked at him in discomfort.

-------------------------------------------

Hey, hope you liked this little addition, like I said for my other story, I hope for some reviews. I also hope to update tomorrow or Wednesday, likely Wednesday.

AFireInside


	3. Unexpected

Hey, how are all of my lovely reviewers? This was one of the stories that I got the most feedback on, so I'm proud to say I've decided to continue it, after a lot of thought…

Chapter Three: Unexpected

--------------------------------

"We were saying how some people were just going to have to accept the fact that Ginny here and I are…friends." Shayne said and looked to Ginny, who smiled, with pink glowing in her cheeks, a little shocked.

"Friends?" Blaise questioned and Shayne looked over at him proudly, raising a brow.

"Is there a problem Zabini?" she asked cockily and he shook his head, but then something clicked and he furrowed his brow.

"Actually, I do have a problem, though it has nothing to do with you being friends." Shayne frowned.

"Oh?" she questioned, looking to Ginny who looked disbelieving, but didn't say a word. Blaise smirked her way as she turned back to him.

"With you calling me by my last name, as friends it's a bit rude don't you think?" Ginny giggled.

"He is right, it's unusual for someone to call a friend by their last name, the only case I know of is Draco Malfoy and his wretched cronies-" she stopped herself and looked over to Blaise to see some sort of reaction, but he had none, he simply let out a small laugh, Shayne as well.

"Well then –Blaise- and I have to get back to our own common room, but we'll see you tomorrow." Ginny nodded and headed off towards Gryffindor tower, Shayne and Blaise towards the Slytherin common room. As the pair walked in to the common room, the entire congregation looked at then and Shayne watched as several pointed her way and began whispering.

"Zabini." Draco called as he stood up from a chair in the seating area; he walked over to them and glowered at Shayne. "You mind?" he asked harshly, making shayne resent him even more. Shayne grinned evilly and cocked her head to the side.

"Since you asked, I do mind, you see, Blaise and I were-"Draco cut in quickly.

"I don't really care what you were doing-" Blaise cut him off this time, cutting him off while attempting to make himself look like the hero, as many Slytherin males tended to do.

"That's no way to talk to a lady Malfoy-" Shayne cut in this time.

"I am capable of fending for myself tank you." she turned to Draco. "If you must, I have better things to do than listen to you try and offend me." Shayne turned and walked away, going up into her dorm while the two boys spoke. When she was finally out of sight, Draco narrowed his eyes at his companion.

"What is it you think you're doing?" he questioned hotly, "buddying up to her, what's your motive Zabini, a crush perhaps." Blaise grinned non-chillingly.

"Jealous Malfoy? Perhaps its you who has the crush and you don't like the attention I've received." He paused and studied the silence of Draco. "In that case… you might want to treat her a little more… what's the word? Politely, if you expect to be any sort of competition." He smirked and watched as Draco's eyes began to glow red and he sneered.

"You can have her Zabini, the only competition you have is that mouth of hers, think you can tame that shrew, go for it, I wish you the best of luck but don't expect a success." Blaise nodded.

"I'll consider your advice, but you see, in only a couple of hours I've befriended her," he tilted his head upwards with pride, but not snobbishly. "I've even got her calling me by my first name which you will never accomplish. Just think what a matter of days can do for me, I know you better than you think Malfoy, you're a good liar, but not that good." An arm suddenly intertwined itself in Draco's and pansy's head was found rested upon his shoulder.

"Draco, what're you two talking about? Couldn't be little old me could it?" he made to answer, but her attention moved to Blaise quickly. "Was that Shayne Pryor I saw you enter with?" Blaise nodded and she looked at him with inquiry, a slight grin protruding across her lips. "Was she not the one Ashe Escorted to the ball in fourth year." Ashe was Blaise's older brother, he'd finished his seventh year the previous year and Blaise resented him worst of all, but it wasn't her he'd taken to the ball.

"Sorry to disappoint you Pansy, but my brother took a girl from Ravenclaw, I believe her name was Savren Philips." Pansy indeed looked disappointed, partly because Draco was trying to shoo her off of his arm, but because of his statement as well. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I also have better things to do then watch the two of you be all lovey-dovey."Draco, still attempting to rid himself of pansy, looked disgusted as Blaise brushed passed and walked over to Marcus Flint, striking up his own conversation there.

Ginny walked into the Gryffindor Common room and was abducted by Hermione and pulled over to a table in the corner where her brother and Harry sat. She was ushered into a seat and Hermione took her own. Ron looked concerned.

"Ginny, are you feeling ok? Do you need to go see Madame Pomfrey or something?" Ginny rolled her eyes and proceeded to stand up, but was pulled back down by her brother. "Look, I don't mean to be rude but…"he trailed off, but Harry finished off where he left off.

"She's Slytherin…" he paused as she let out a deep breath, she'd expected this lecture. "And-"she cut him off abruptly, shoving a hand over his mouth.

"And what? You think she's evil, a death eater, a voldemort follower, you don't know her." She said this over-dramatically, playing with words she shouldn't be saying aloud, getting very annoyed with the consequential stares they were getting from the surrounding few.

"Neither do you." Ron put in, looking offended and put-off, again Ginny sighed.

"But I intend to do so, if I find out anything incriminating, I'll let you know, ok?" he frowned, but knew he couldn't stop his sister from doing what she had her mind set on.

----------------------------------------------------

Well, I'm hoping that you enjoyed the chapter, and I'm wondering what you think I should do with my love part of the story…

Next time: slugs, a change in opinions, and… here's a little insight.

Smack he fell to the ground and stared up at her with one hand on his left cheek. She bent over and picked up his wand from the ground.

"You really should learn some manners." She tossed his wand at him roughly and he grasped it, staring at her surprised. She walked away and as she did, followed by her companion, he was helped up by his own two companions.

To my reviewers:

yeah whatever: thanks... did you change your name?

AFireInside


	4. Quiddich and Talk of Sabbatoge

Hello again, quite the updates for those of you who actually read this, which I think are few, but I'm coming up upon the plot here, which I guarantee will be quite exciting.

Chapter Four: Quiddich, Evil Glares and Talk of Sabotage

&)&)&)

The next morning Shayne found her way down to the breakfast table and noticed Blaise sitting with Draco. He too had noticed her presence and smiled devilishly at her, Draco of course, sneered, but she just returned both glances and found her own seat down a ways.

"So." A voice sounded from across the table as soon as Shayne sat down, looking up to see pansy with her suspicious eyes watching her. "You and Blaise Zabini are an item?" Shayne rolled her eyes.

"If by item... you mean friends, then yes, if you're asking more than that, then no, we're just friends." Shayne began on her breakfast, awaiting her class schedule so she'd have a reason to fully ignore the girl before her.

"Bit snippy this morning, wake up on the wrong side of your bunk?" Shayne eyed the pug-faced girl.

"Bit ugly this morning pansy, but that's no different than any other day so I assume you've avoided the mirror since birth." Pansy looked sulky for a minute and then shoved her nose in the air, turning and beginning a conversation with one of her own Slytherin followers. A shadow covered Shayne and she looked up to see her head of house, though he looked quite surprised to see her.

"I don't remember you being sorted last night..." he trailed on, and as Shayne was about to speak, she heard a deafening snort and looked to see pansy giggling.

"That's Shayne Pryor Professor, the one who always hides in the back and is so quiet you continually forget she's even-" he cut her off.

"Thank you Miss Parkinson…" he snarled demandingly, wanting, himself, to shut her up. "Shayne Pryor?" he questioned and Shayne was thoroughly baffled that her own teacher hadn't even recognized her. "Ah yes…" he pulled a slip of paper from the pile in his hand and handed it to her. More giggles erupted from the trio of girls who now sat across from her.

"Did you see that…" pansy whispered to one of her friends.

"Yeah." Whispered another. " He thought she was-" Shayne cut her off.

"Why don't you go and swoon over your lovely boyfriend and leave me be, or at least be kind to shut that horrid trap of yours." Pansy looked thoroughly harassed and wasn't about to take such a tongue-lashing as she'd just received without reciprocating.

"Or what… you'll go crying to your parents…oh wait, you don't have any…" Shayne glared evilly at her.

"Oh shut it pansy!" a male voice erupted through both Shayne's ignoring and pansy's newfound giggles. Both of the other girls shut up promptly and put on sweet little smiles as Blaise took the seat beside Shayne, batting their eyelashes like lovesick puppy dogs. He barely acknowledged them as he gave pansy one last warning look and she sunk back into her seat. "Morning Pryor…" he faltered on his own rule of their friendship. "Shayne." He corrected himself and Shayne looked over at him with a small grin.

"Nearly had to tell you how rude you'd been to call me so." She teased, just as he slipped the piece of paper out of her hands. "That is my property you know." He cocked an eyebrow at her as he noticed her defenses were currently still up.

"Only looking..." he put in, hoping to calm her, while scanning the timetable. "Ahh… you see, we both attend the same classes…" Shayne stifled a laugh.

"Like every preceeding year, what of it?" he pointed at the paper as if he hadn't heard her statement, but acknowledged it.

"Save your arithmacy class…" she looked over to see that she still, in fact, was in the arithmacy classes. "Will you be sitting at the back again this year?" Shayne looked curiously at him.

"Now where did that come from, even Snape didn't remember me at all, let alone that I sat at the back." Blaise avoided her speculative look and placed the sheet of paper upon the table beside her, casually filling a goblet with chilled pumpkin juice.

"I never sad I didn't see you before, I said I didn't recognize you from before, it's hard not to notice someone who's ran into at least a dozen times because her eyes are trained to the floor." Shayne's eyes widened, she certainly didn't think that he would've remembered that. "And you see, it all worked out for the best…" Shayne stifled a laugh once more.

"Oh did it?" Was her snide little retort, he cocked an eyebrow curiously at her again.

" You know, if we're to continue being friends, you need to learn to control your verbal retaliations." she couldn't believe this boy beside her, an avid Quiddich buff, and someone who's grades were never that well had such a vocabulary as his. She also didn't know how she knew these things about him. "And I think it would be a little easier to endure Creatures with the Gryffindors if we stuck together." She eyed him curiously.

"Won't you be too busy speaking Quiddich with Malfoy and the others?" She asked a little less retaliative, and more calmly.

"Nothing that isn't spoken by the captain is important… you see, flint has the only real means of control over the team, anything he says…goes, with no complaint, if I was captain it would be the same, as if it were anyone else." Shayne nodded in understanding.

"I see, so does that mean on AND off the pitch, or just on?" Shayne questioned, this was a subject she could handle listening to, Quiddich was one of the things Shayne enjoyed easily.

"Just on, unless he calls some sort of meeting." Blaise suddenly looked up to a newfound figure that had seated itself across from them. "Speak of the devil." He whispered. Marcus flint eyed Shayne cautiously, as if he was unsure of her, or didn't know her, which, at this rate, was a definite possibility. He nodded at her.

"Hello Pryor, Zabini, we're having a meeting for the Quiddich team tonight, we're going to discuss new…" he looked at Shayne, as if wondering something. "Tactics and…recruitments, we're still short a player." Blaise nodded at flint, who took that as his leave and moved away from the table without concern.

"See what I mean?" Blaise voiced. "Meeting shouldn't take long, meet me in the library afterwards?" Shayne smiled as she finished up her breakfast.

"For what? Anticipating homework already, shame on you, you've probably jinxed us." He pointed upwards at her.

"That, that's what I mean Shayne, you're going to have to work on that." Shayne shook her head in annoyance.

"I'll try, but when you've spent five years as everyone's jokes, you build up this wall of defense, wrought iron too, have fun trying to break it down…." She pulled her bag up over her shoulders and headed off, she knew she was being impossible, but she didn't have and exactly trustful disposition.

E&E&E&E&

"…So we're not quite sure what McGonagall is going to do about a captain this year, with Angelina and Katie both gone, Fred and George too, we're in a bit of a rut." Ron finished filling the table in as if it were his civic duty.

"We still have Michael, Ron, Ginny and myself now that McGonagall decided to let me play again." Harry added to the pile. "She said she's going to talk it over with Dumbledore, but we still need two beaters." Ginny shook her head and faltered upon swallowing her food.

"Uh, correction Harry, a beater and a chaser, remember, now that you're back I plan on being a beater." Harry nodded, confirming her request.

"…Bluth…" Ron muttered through a mouthful of half masticated food. "But…" he continued after he'd swallowed. "That means that you have to suffer tryouts again, the team can't just throw you in as a beater and simply hope you were the best choice." Ginny sneered at her older brother.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Ron." She replied sarcastically, but Hermione put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"You get to stay in as keeper, how do you know that the team can't find itself a better keeper?" Ron looked a bit disappointed and abashed, but found his reply.

"And how do we know she isn't going to go off and tell all our Quiddich plans to that Slytherin friend of hers?" Ron tried, pointing at Ginny accusedly, Hermione rolled her eyes and was about to make a rude remark to him, but Harry cut in.

"What Quiddich plans, our best plans are to practice and they've already taken that one from us, scheduling their practices when ours are and filling up all the times on the schedule way before hand so we simply don't get any practice times." Harry sighed and lifted his goblet to his lips.

"Look! I'm not going to say anything to Shayne about Quiddich, besides, what does she have to do with this? She doesn't even play Quiddich." Ron stuck a finger in the air and swallowed hard, looking as if it were a bit painful as well.

"But she is in the Slytherin house, which means she's as avid about them winning the cup simply for the glory and bragging rights." Ginny rolled her eyes as Ron finished and then noticed Shayne on her way out of the great hall.

"Speaking of, I'm going to go talk to someone who trusts me." She jumped up; pulling her bag up quickly and finding herself beside Shayne just as she pulled the door open to leave. "Shayne." Shayne turned to her and a devious grin slid across her lips, not purposefully, just habit.

"Hello Ginny." Ginny followed her out of the doors. " What are you doing tonight?" she questioned suddenly, to Ginny's surprise.

"Uh, I don't know, probably homework in the library." Shayne smiled at her response.

"All by yourself, or are you joining Potter and the others?" Ginny shook her head as to signify that she wouldn't be joining Harry. "So you'll join me…and Blaise whenever he shows up?" Ginny hesitated, she didn't quite know whether Blaise was trustworthy, but that was exactly why Shayne invited her, save for the obvious, Shayne was a bit skeptical as to Blaise's intentions in befriending her. No Slytherin would agree that easily to include a Gryffindor as their friend, but Shayne was an exception.

"Sure." Ginny agreed quietly. "After supper then?" Shayne nodded. "I'll; see you then, but if I don't get going I'll be late for divination withTrelawney." Shayne nodded and the two parted ways.

Ginny endured divination because her thoughts were elsewhere and Trelawney's attention wasn't focused on her, rather Trelawney had found a certain brunette to focus her 'energies' upon, Ginny catching the odd words that filtered through her train of thought. Than she pulled through Herbology with no scuffs, but a little dirt under her nails and history of magic with a rather black piece of paper that had once been blank.

Shayne too endured history of magic, whilst scribbling down what she thought was important between yawns, and then successfully completed her charm with a few faults in charms. Third period was creatures with the Gryffindors, in which she received frivolous looks from the golden trio, which, Shayne herself resented, but knew it wouldn't be easy for them to ever trust her due to the house she was placed in and her family history.

Blaise, however, took his place by her side, and upon seeing her looking in their direction, knew what was wrong and advised she ignore it.

"Even if she isn't distrustful, _he_ is, he's on the Slytherin Quiddich team and he happens to be friends with her." Ron was trying desperately to find Shayne's fault so that he would have reason for his sister to stop this friendship before it got too far.

""Not to mention he's a friend of Malfoy." Harry supplied.

"You both need to learn to trust Ginny more, it's not like she's skittish, so at least try to show you have confidence in her." Both boys exchanged a thoughtful look and then ignored it and turned to their lesson.

Draco Malfoy and his cronies kept their attention flickering in Blaise and Shayne's direction with continuous evil glares each time their eyes found Shayne's or the Blaise's eyes. Shane ignored them as best she could, but it was hard when the three of them had a habit of speaking loud enough for many to hear.

After class, as Shayne began back to the castle, Blaise having left her on what Draco had said was 'important business', she could hear the group behind her and their discussion.

"I really think the bloody girl's trying to sabotage our chances at winning this year, or worse, her parents were death eaters after all, plus, I don't see how Ginny could trust her in the first place, she's in Slytherin for Merlin's sake." Ron finished and Shayne stopped and spun to face the small group.

" What could be worse than sabotaging your chances at winning? You think I'm personally going to ask he-who-must-not-be-named for a favor after he killed my parents is that it?" several passing sixth years stopped to listen. "Oh, yes, that it Weasley." Ron looked very harassed and swallowed hard before making a very confident reply.

"We don't know that now do we?" Hermione elbowed him in the ribs and he grabbed his side as if it had hurt him extensively. Shayne narrowed her eyes and stepped towards him.

"Then why not do me in right here? Right now?" his eyes opened wider and he looked at her as if she was crazy and made no reply. Shayne heard Draco Malfoy's incessant sniggering, along with that of his co-horts, but it left her undaunted, the whispering didn't bother her either. "Oh, yes, that's it, you…don't… have…the guts." Small laughs could be heard; oohs came from the Slytherins gathered around. For the first time really, Ron's courage shined through that goofy red headed exterior and he pulled out his wand, taking a couple of steps forward and pointing it right in her face. Shayne swallowed, but knew he still couldn't do it.

"Oh yeah." Ron said in a cold, yet shaky voice. Shayne smiled.

"Very well done Weasley, but it's an empty threat as far as I'm concerned." Ron clenched his jaw at her remark. Shayne knew she couldn't reach for her wand to make the odds even, so she opted for another way out. "Why don't you zap me before Hagrid comes to save you?" she pointed off behind him and quite a few heads turned, including Ron's. Hagrid was nowhere in sight.

"Nice tr-" he was cut off as Shayne's fist made contact with his jaw and he was knocked flat on his ass. Shayne immediately grabbed her fist and shook it. His wand had been knocked out of his hand and now lay at her feet. Shayne stooped and picked it up, eyeing it as if to use it, to which Ron consciously scrambled backwards in the grass, Harry and Hermione rushed forward and stopped beside him to see if he was ok.

"Lesson one Weasley… never threaten someone unless you intend to follow through, second… never look away." She paused and finally realized the group that had congregated around them, her attention and fury had been focused on him. "Third… never make assumptions, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't knock you rightly on your ass and just because I'm in Slytherin…" she looked at some of her fellow housemates. "Doesn't make me lesser than yourself or otherwise and last…you really need to learn some manners, common courtesy would be a start…" she tossed his wand at him, which he caught extremely clumsily. Shayne turned and began walking towards the castle, clapping erupted behind her as Ron was lifted up onto his feet by the other two to the golden trio, but Shayne carefully cradled her hand.

"Now whas 'appened 'ere?" Hagrid's voice floated towards her ears and the clapping ceased, she glanced back to see the three watching her and the group separating whilst Hagrid had no idea what had happened. Shayne continued walking and almost reached the castle when she was beckoned.

"Pryor!" she knew it wasn't Blaise, but turned to see him walking towards her with a big smile and Draco, Crabbe and Goyle by his sides. Draco stood out front and looked somewhat pleased as he stopped only a few feet in front of her. "I must say I was quite amused…" Shayne rolled her eyes.

"I didn't do it to amuse you Malfoy, so if I did it wasn't on purpose." Draco cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh? Well, if you want it to be anything but that, you didn't achieve your goal." Shayne merely flipped her hair over her shoulder and pretended it didn't bother her.

"What are you talking about Malfoy?" Blaise asked as he stepped out of their group and took his place by her side. "Because from what I saw, she achieved her own goal and made you look like an idiot, the only person who has ever threatened to humiliate and destroy the golden trio never did it, but was overshadowed by a…girl." Shayne laughed at Blaise's words, in fact, Draco Malfoy had said that he would do that several times in the comfort of their very own common room.

"That… is no girl." Shayne, upon instinct, and upon the impulse of something she'd wanted to do several times, wound up and decked Draco next. He faltered backwards and immediately caught himself and rushed towards her, but was stopped by Blaise.

"now now Draco, don't do something you might regret." Blaise warned through a laugh, but Draco's eyes were trained on shayne and filled with a fury she'd never seen before.

"you'll pay for that." He hissed through clenched teeth. After a second blow, her hand was throbbing, but his eye was beginning to look a little red as well.

"It seems you too need to learn some manners Malfoy." Shayne replied coolly, rubbing at her hand and walking in the doors of the castle.

&E&E&E

Next time: Draco confronts Shayne on certain grounds and Shayne gets an unexpected apology.


	5. Time Alone

hello again, another chapter after a long period of time... 

Chapter Five: Time Alone

Shayne got inside the doors and cradled her hand, looking down upon it she found that it was extremely red, but the feeling was retuning to normal. Ho many times she'd wanted to hit him and now she finally did, but on the contrary, how many times she'd wanted him to simply look at her, to pay attention to her and that still hadn't happened.

Shayne pushed all those thoughts away from her, thinking that she could just wrap her hand around a cold goblet of pumpkin juice to relieve the pain. For a couple of empty heads, it sure had hurt to hit the two of them, and it hadn't helped that she'd hit one after the other _and_ used the same hand.

When she got to the great hall, the table was buzzing and she heard her name several times and caught looks towards her several times out of the corner of her eye. This year seemed to be going extremely different than the last five, now she was getting enough attention to cover up for all the time she'd spent without it.

Shayne watched as Harry, Hermione and Ron entered the great hall and joined Ginny, who after a brief… what Shayne knew was a bad re-telling of the story, looked surprised her way. Shayne looked down, wondering how exactly she was going to explain that to Ginny, who would Ginny believe, some Slytherin or her own flesh and blood.

For the second time that day, Shayne watched as Draco Malfoy and his group of three walked her way, but once again he just sneered at her and took an empty seat across from her and ignored her thoroughly. Blaise grinned as he sat next to Draco and cocked an eyebrow.

"Am I glad I'm not the object of your aggressions?" he laughed. "I must say, I was surprised to see you confront that Gryffindor Git, but what exactly did he say to make you so mad?" Shayne collected her thoughts as she continued with her dinner.

!#$&(

Over at the Gryffindor table, Ginny had just stolen a glance at Shayne after being told what had happened and was utterly confused.

"But why on earth would she hit you?" Ginny protested. "She must've had reasons, with you and your big mouth." Ron looked extremely distressed at his sister.

" I didn't-"' Hermione cut him off.

"Ron, just tell the truth." Ron dropped his gaze and began to stuff his face. "She overheard Ron saying how he doesn't trust her, and then he threatened her with his wand so she hit him." Hermione's words hit Ginny weirdly.

"You, Ronald Weasley, threatened a Slytherin?" he nodded and Ginny grew a small grin. "I never… ever would've expected that, as stupid as it was." Ginny couldn't get a grip on why Hermione would've defended Shayne, except for the fact that Hermione was a do-gooder. "It just proves that you deserved it in the end, so I'm definitely not going to hold it to her." Harry had the idea to change the subject and just went for it.

"We're going to do our homework in the courtyard after classes, you going to join us?" Ginny was caught off guard, how many times she'd wished he would simply ask her to spend time with him, but this wasn't with him, it was with the three of them and it wasn't the same, plus, she already had plans.

!$$&&(

Shayne shrugged, but lowered her head as if ashamed. "He spoke bad of my parents." She said in an undertone, hoping desperately Blaise wouldn't question any further, and he didn't he took her tone of voice as a clue to not go on with it, even though any Slytherin would know of her parents.

"Ahh, well anyways, you've got quite the fan club now, most of Slytherin house knows who you are, if they didn't before, and the rest of them wish it had been them who'd decked Weasley. Save pansy though, she's a bit sore that you took the rest of your aggression out on Draco." Shayne had to laugh at that one and leaned forward as Blaise pointed in Draco's direction. Hanging off his arm was pansy, paying as much attention to the now purple eye of his, telling the story that he'd had a run-in with some large creature after class. Shayne shook her head and laughed.

"So now I've been replaced by …"she trailed off trying to make sense of exactly what Draco had said without laughing.

"In one version it's the whomping willow, in another it's the squid and in a final attempt to keep his status, Draco here says a winged Leski had a go at him." Blaise chuckled as Draco stole an irritated look his way, stopping his gaze upon Shayne for a moment and trying to shoo pansy at the same time. Pansy pushed hair out of his face and he turned back to her and pushed her away rather roughly.

"Bloody girl when will you get a clue?" He stood picking her fingers off of the edge of his cloak. "I don't like you." Pansy frowned and looked around a bit embarrassedly.

"But Draco-" she tried to protest and cut herself off in a laughing tone. He just shook his head and walked away from her whilst she turned and tried to act as if it hadn't happened and persisted to salvage her image.

"Ooh, harsh, I'd swear his heart was made of ice, either that or he has a black hole where it should've been." Even though Shayne liked Draco, it was purely his looks, she knew there was nothing good to him besides that, and his confidence, blood, but Shayne herself wasn't worried about blood.

"Have you ever considered how many times he'd tried to get rid of her without being so harsh?" Blaise asked her. Shayne contemplated this, but when she didn't respond, he went on." several thousand, she's persistant, she'll have forgotten every word he spoke and be dangling off of his arm by nightfall." Shayne had always thought Draco did like pansy, he'd always been seen with her on his arm, yet all this time she was just a brainless little girl with a crush.

"Still." Shayne replied, feeling a bit of remorse for the girl, Shayne, on the contrary, did have a heart.

!$#$&

Later that night Shayne found herself waiting in the library for Ginny, who'd said she would be there in a bit. When Ginny did arrive, she had company; a certain red head that looked a bit scared of Shayne.

"I told Ron he had to apologize for being so clueless and idiotic." Ginny informed her, letting go of Ron's robes and watching him carefully. "Go on." Ron's eyes peered out from his lowered gaze at her, and his mouth opened to speak, but Shayne stood, stopping him.

"No, I should apologize, for hitting you, but not for confronting you…" Ron looked hesitant.

"I-I had no right to…." He stuttered upon words. "No right to judge you like that." Ginny remained quiet, even though he looked to his younger sister. Shayne offered her hand to him and he stared at it for quite some time before she spoke.

"So you won't accept my apology, even though I've accepted yours?" she questioned to rather get his engines moving or something so he wouldn't stand there like he was immobile."

"Uh, yeah." Ron reached out and grabbed her hand, shaking it briefly. Shayne smiled at him awkwardly.

"Your jaw hurt?" she questioned out of the blue, eying his jaw line with a bit of regret, she was lucky Ginny had forgave her in the first place, and yet so easily. He grinned pensively.

"A bit yeah." He lowered his gaze to the floor as f he was embarrassed, but Ginny cut in.

"I know I said that I would join you tonight, but Harry and the others asked if I would join them, do you mind?" Shayne was a bit surprised, but she'd had the speculation from previous years, of what she'd seen, that Ginny had a thing for Harry.

"No, not at all." Shayne replied, and Ginny smiled at her, pushing Ron towards the doorway.

"I promise. Tomorrow night…" Ginny replied smiling. Shayne sat back down, her mind concocting different ideas of how she was supposed to go about her homework, she dreaded having to hand in her essay to Snape that following Monday, or even looking at it, she hated Snape's essays.

Shayne ended up spending the next two hours alone, she'd written over three hundred words to her Potions essay and read pages one through thirteen in her new Defense book. She was used to being alone, but being stood up by someone who claimed _their_ friendship over her wasn't what she'd expected. Shayne gave up on waiting and returned to the common room. There was an empty chair, which she took happily in the corner and pulled out her journal. Rifling through pages until she found the last blank one, she wrote down the incident before lunch and the significance of Ginny's 'change of plans' just before Draco Malfoy entered the common room alone. She groaned to herself, as he made way straight for her. Shayne snapped her book shut and made to get up and walk away, but he held his hands out in front to stop her.

"It's rather rude to ignore me when all I wish is to speak to you for a moment." Shayne furrowed her brow and sat back down, even though she had the greatest urge to smack him again and walk away.

"In a civil manor Malfoy, or do you wish to threaten me with revenge some more?" she asked, curious as to exactly why he wished to speak to her at all after the humiliation she hoped she'd put him through. He cocked his pretty little head to the side and made a small tsk-tsk sound.

"Two things Pryor, first is that Zabini asked myself to tell you he couldn't make it to your study session." Shayne glowered at him harder as he looked implying her way.

"And the second?" she asked to get him moving…literally. He narrowed his eyes and looked around the room at its other occupants.

"A truce…" he paused giving her enough time to show her surprise. "I withdraw my threat of future payback and leave no need for apologies, and you… simply… make nice." She tried to hide the fact that she wanted to laugh, was she actually seeing Draco Malfoy offer a peace treaty to her or was he simply trying to make her lower her guard so it would be an easier attempt at revenge.

"Are you kidding me?" She laughed out. "You can't be serious, is this your attempt to play nice, or some sort of prank." he raised a brow.

"You don't have to accept it-"she cut him off as she stood, mere inches from himself.

"How about this Malfoy…" she absent mindedly looked down to his lips with the sudden urge to take them captive with her own. "You…withdraw your threat." She pried her eyes from his lips and made null all of those thoughts. "And I won't apologize, and that's as far as it goes." She sidestepped him and began towards the girl's dorm stairs.

"Bloody ingrate." He said aloud so she could hear, she turned to see him watching her, but it wasn't her he was eyeing, it was the book that she held in her hand.

'What on earth is in that book' he thought to himself, consequently frowning to himself as he thought about it. 'The easiest revenge would be to get that book and use it against her' his eyes turned to her, he wanted revenge, but even more than that he wanted her, having Shayne Pryor upon his arm would do two things, it would make him look good and it would make his father proud, for her parents had been purebloods and death eaters.

"Just going to stare like that?" she questioned and he snapped out of his own thoughts. "If I ever decided to make nice with the likes of you, I'd have gone mad first." He grinned all of a sudden.

"Then what would you call Zabini, he is the likes of me, You, Pryor, are the likes of me." She again had the urge to hit him and took a step his way, though knowing that if she did hit him, she had no means of protection and no clue what he could actually do to her.

"I'm nothing like you Malfoy, you…are your father, and Blaise, has manners, he has a heart… you, you have a shriveled, ice cold version of that… anyone you come in contact with can see that simply by the way you treat others… you're evil Draco Malfoy." He looked at her a little less friendly with that, he looked like he wanted to beat the bloody magic right out of her, but she just escaped up the dorm stairs without another word.

234354446

Morning came and shayne found her way to the breakfast table without mishap, or running into the would-be pissed off Slytherin male she'd so easily offended without even knowing it. Shayne noticed Blaise comfortably conversing with one of his higher males in the house of Slytherin, and chose to slide into one of the empty seats beside him.

"… As I was saying, I don't really understand…" he trailed off as he noticed her presence and looked over rather pleased. "Well good morning." He voiced, turning to face her and waving off the person he'd been conversing with, which turned out to be an annoyed Jason Putterly. "And how was your sleep?" she was a bit surprised with his question, but answered anyway.

"Fine, and I suppose by you manor yours was as well." He nodded, drinking from a nearby goblet. "Why was it that you sent Draco Malfoy with your excuses when you knew perfectly well that he wanted to throttle me?" He got this sly little grin that made her question it altogether.

"I supposed that you'd simply hit him again, give him a second black eye, or escape up the dormitory stairs if he tried anything, males cannot enter the stairs to the female's sleeping quarters, let alone the quarters themselves, I had no reason to question your safety." She nodded to signify she understood as she placed the end of a piece of toast in her mouth and took a bite, swallowing before her next question.

"Where were you anyways?" His grin widened to complete amusement.

"Worried were you?" She ignored his question and continued with her breakfast without looking at him. "There was a slight mishap with our dear Quiddich captain mere moments after the meeting, I'd gone to find my books and then was on my way to the library…Draco _didn't_ threaten you did he?" His concern seemed so real Shayne had to turn and look into his eyes to see if it was palpable. She hesitated with her response as she watched him look at her with actual concern.

"No." she answered softly, surprised by both the question and his expression. "What exactly happened to Flint?" Blaise's grin returned.

"You'll hear in time." He finished and went on to ask her how her night alone was.

!&

"So you agree with Ginny now?" Hermione questioned Ron for about the fiftieth time after not getting exact answers from the bumbling redhead. "You like this girl now?" Ron shrugged.

"She's nice, I'm just saying that I was…could be wrong about her, _she_ apologized to me, and I was willing to admit I was wrong and apologize to her." Harry grinned.

"That's a first… so you like her?" Ron's expression read extreme shock.

"No." He squeaked, side glancing at Hermione, which amused both his sister and Harry, but had no effect on the girl with her head stuck in a book. Hermione was waist deep in one of her arithmacy books and had been since Ginny and Ron had returned the other night, throwing in the odd question that was always the same, yet worded differently. "But I still don't trust Zabini." He put in and Hermione snorted but didn't say another word.

"Did you hear what happened last night, there's something that happened to flint and he's in the hospital wing, but I haven't exactly caught on why?" Ginny cut in, her eyes floating up and down at Harry as he seemed to have no clue what she was talking about.

"Whatever t is I hope it's serious, then maybe we have a chance at catching up with them." Ron said ruefully.

"That's rude, even if it was flint." Ginny put in, a little disappointed in her brother. He narrowed his eyes her way.

"What are you, some Slytherin lover now?" Ginny returned the glance, glowering at him and grabbing her bag.

"That's exactly what I am Ron, and it's all to spite you." She got up and began to walk away from the table. Harry shook his head at his best friend.

"Ron!" Harry reprimanded him with that one word and got up himself. " Would you quit this already, I'm surprised Ginny trusts _you"_ he caught up with Ginny and tried his best to calm her down. Shayne noticed this from the Slytherin table and was growing some ideas of her own in that head of hers.

$$&&&

Ginny joined both Blaise and Shayne in the library that evening and to Ginny, he seemed to be paying extreme attention to the Slytherin girl.

"Am I interrupting something." She asked the pair, Shayne leaning over the table to help him with something he claimed he needed help with. Shayne looked up a little caught off guard.

"Um…no, what exactly would you be interrupting besides homework?" Ginny grinned.

"Oh, never mind." Shayne shifted herself back into her chair and casually sat back with her arms upon both armrests, looking at Ginny closely.

"No, really, I'd like to know…"Shayne laughed, chancing a glance at Blaise, who was watching Ginny suspiciously too. Ginny shrugged.

"Yes Ginny, I would certainly like to hear this as well." Blaise put in, making Ginny nervous and stuttering upon her very own words.

"I-um…well-I, I just, you two seemed really into your work, I didn't want to disrupt it or anything." She held her breath, wondering if they'd fall for it, becoming more and more nervous as time relayed on. Shayne shook her head.

"I was trying to show Blaise how to fill out his astronomy chart… we have to fill out this stupid thing by tomorrow morning…" she flicked at a piece of paper in front of her, moving it closer to Ginny, who took a closer look and looked extremely baffled by what she saw, of course she would have no clue, Shayne and Blaise were a year ahead of her.

Ginny moved the paper back towards her. "I'd love to help but…" she trailed off, shaking her head. " I have absolutely no idea what on earth that thing is, but maybe, if you know how to do it, you could help me with this?" Ginny pulled a similar piece of parchment out of her bag and showed Shayne; in fact, Shayne had done them the year prior.

"Yeah, just give me a minute." She turned to Blaise, who looked oddly patient, like he was extremely mellow. Somehow Shayne thought this odd and frowned, "what's that?" she pointed at the look on his face and he erected a brow. "What's with the 'Draco Malfoy' "I'm the king of the world' look you've got about?" Blaise looked thoroughly offended and then grinned, scooting his chair away.

"I hope you're not going to hit me?" He teased, making Ginny get this odd look.

"What's going on, why would you hit him?" Shayne glowered through a grin at Blaise and turned towards Ginny to make her response.

"Next time you see dear Malfoy, take a closer look at his right eye…" Shayne explained vaguely, leaving the small Gryffindor girl a little clueless. Shayne got up and finished helping Blaise with his chart, then helping Ginny with hers, although to professor Sinistra, that would be considered a form of cheating.

The next two hours were rather quiet, save the other students occupying the library and the times Blaise would ask questions. Ginny was occupied with something from her divination classes, namely some sort of journal that portrayed the happenings of her everyday life for purposes, and both Blaise and Shayne were occupied with an essay they'd received from Snape, on which both parties seemed quite distraught about.

Shortly after that, somewhere around eight-twenty the table was approached by Draco Malfoy himself and one of the team's chasers, though both came unnoticed until Draco spoke.

"_Weasley…Pryor_…" Draco dragged on in saying more than he ought to have, Shayne and Ginny, not to mention the subject they'd come to see in the first place, all looked up. His focus was on Blaise for several reasons. As he made to speak, Ginny covered her mouth with her hands as she let out an un-expected laugh. All eyes were fixed upon her, but hers were upon Draco Malfoy and she tried her best to conceal her laughs. Draco scowled at her. "Have you gone mental little one-" he was cut off.

"Go about your business Malfoy, or she'll have another reason to stifle her laughter." Subconsciously, as Shayne finished, he shut his mouth and his scowl was turned upon her, but he leaned down and placed a hand upon he table as he leaned close to her for some sort of intimidation tactic.

"Keep you mouth closed Pryor, like it ought to be, or I'll have to do it for you." he stared evilly at her, and she could see the color of his eyes extremely vividly, a soft gray like the color of steel with the softest hint of blue, she was trapped…

"Threatening a girl now Draco, where have your minions wandered off to, they get lost on their way to find themselves?" Blaise cut in. "what is it?" Draco stood, but kept his attention on Shayne, Ginny still hiding the odd giggle.

"Your presence, Zabini, Is requested in the hospital Wing… flint has some very exciting news for the entire team…" Blaise stood slowly, as if dreading the entirety of the hospital wing. He filed his things in his bag, taking his sweet time, and when he finished, he trotted off, but stopped as he came to the other side of the table, leaning upon it between the two females.

"We'll have time to finish this tomorrow…" his eyes traveled from Shayne to Ginny and then he stood up straight and followed off behind Draco and the other. Ginny's mouth was uncovered, but her smiles were evident.

"I'm guessing, by Blaise's antics, that you hit not only my brother, but Malfoy as well?" Shayne smiled and pretended to study her nails.

"Mere moments after such confrontations with your brother occurred." She breathed upon her nails and then pretended to brush them off on her robes for effect, Ginny giggled, but frowned once more.

"And exactly why is flint in the hospital wing?" Shayne smiled again, almost laughing aloud, save the fact that Madame Pince walked by that very moment. Shayne leaned closer.

"He got caught behind closed doors with Virginia Steele last night, that's why Blaise didn't join me either." Shayne had informed Ginny of the things that had happened the previous night during their lunch hour, when both skipped out and sat in the courtyard. It was then that Shayne took the opportunity to ask Ginny of her crush upon one Harry Potter ("we must do something about that now mustn't we").

"Ahh… and _what_ may I ask, were they doing…" Ginny inquired.

"You don't want to know." Shayne assured her and began upon her homework, but Ginny was still curious.

Afterward, Shayne walked Ginny –most- of the way back to Gryffindor tower, though was not allowed within certain vicinities. The two girls had quite the conversation on the way, especially since Ginny insisted on knowing the –full- story of flint and his little missie, but the most intriguing part of their walk was when they happened upon professor Windillo (the new D.A. teacher) reprimanding a very red-faced Hannah abbot and Ernie McMillan.

When Shayne returned to the common room for the Slytherin house, Blaise was lounging on the couch, arguing about something with Draco and a pair that looked somewhat like Crabbe and Goyle stuffing their faces with sweets. Blaise sat up as he noticed Shayne's presence and cleared his throat, which made her look at him. She rose a brow, awaiting whatever it was he wanted, but he didn't even stand, just Grinned.

"Just wanted to get the chance to say goodnight this time." Shayne was getting the impression he was trying too hard to be nice to her at the expense of his popularity, maybe he was a little trustworthier than she thought.

"Good… night." Shayne hesitated in saying the words, but somehow felt obligated and couldn't' not say it, just his demeanor made her feel comfortable with saying it. She turned and began up the stairs, but didn't go straight to sleep.

Draco scoffed as the girl retreated up the stairs. "I think you've gone soft Zabini… 'Oh, I-I just wanted to say goodnight this time'." He laughed and turned to Crabbe and Goyle.

Crabbe, having just swallowed, laughed and then batted his eyes. " 'Oh Blaise, goodnight…'" He over dramatized it, again stuffing his mouth with something as he and the two others continued to laugh, but Blaise just relaxed comfortably into the corner of the couch.

"The two of you can laugh all you want… being Gay I wouldn't expect you to respect such things as a girl more than-" he was cut off by a stuttering Goyle.

"We're not…" he toyed, astonished that someone would think such a thing... even Draco couldn't help but stifle his laughter.

"You know, I've never actually seen either of you hit on a girl, let alone date one…" Blaise continued thoughtfully, toying with their minds because he knew how easy it was. "And Draco, Pansy's nothing to brag about, you have no reason to laugh, you see that is the only girl I've seen pay attention to you, save Shayne's blow to your eye and your verbal spats…" he looked sideways at Draco, who was scowling, but had no direct response. "I suppose your father would be quite impressed if you could get yourself a girl with a bloodline such as Shayne's wouldn't he?" Blaise played that he was thinking about it for a moment and then shook his head. " But you could never… ever have her now could you? Especially since you've been such a prat, she tells me she thinks you have no heart at all…" he looked up at Draco, who stood abruptly and stared downwards with narrowed eyes.

"I don't want her…" Blaise nodded his head, mocking that he believed, but truly didn't. "She's a disgrace to her own name and to the Slytherin house." Blaise sat up once more.

"Oh is she now?" he casually asked.

"I've booked Quiddich practices for the next three consecutive days Zabini, if you wish to spend all that time with your precious girlfriend then do it, but don't come crawling back to the team when she shuts you down…" Blaise mocked offence by placing a hand over his heart." miss one practice and you're off the team, you see, I have full authority and I can do as I please." With that he walked away and Blaise leaned back once more, amused as he placed both hands behind his head and began thinking.

!#$&

To My Reviewers:

yeah whatever: hope you liked this one, i know i've been a pain and hope you keep reading.

Morgaine of Ithil: you'll just have to wait and find out, but if you like this one, you might like some of my other stories.

AFireInside


End file.
